


One Hell of a Train Ride

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Stiles Takes Derek's Picture on the Train and Doesn't Know Him AU, Taking Selfies, Train Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hated trains. </p><p>Then the most gorgeous man on the planet had to step on one, ruin his life, and have his friend convince him to take a photo for her to see. What he didn't counter for was the flash going off so the whole carriage stared at him and he somehow created his own love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this, "I was trying to take a sneaky picture of you because I told my friend about the hot guy on the train and she wanted to see but you totally noticed and yeah this is awkward" and thought Stiles would totally do this. 
> 
> So I sneezed out 6000 words and here it is. It's good. I think.
> 
> If you like then obviously leave something to tell me this. :)

Stiles hated trains. 

They were slow and bumpy most of the time. Full of people he wouldn't want to associate himself with and most of the time he'd rather walk. But it's the fastest way home and to college and he's not walking in the middle of winter. So he sucks it up, wraps his jacket and scarf around his neck a little tighter and fiddles with his iPhone. His music is soothing in his ears and he shivers glancing at the time and the incoming train. His hands tucked closer to his body and he sighed deeply wishing for warmth and home. 

Stiles exhaled softly in relief when he seen the train pulling in and steps back with the others rubbing their hands. The warmth he's grateful for once he steps in and finds a seat. He's not standing for half an hour. No way. He quickly sits down and tucks his bag between his legs and adjusts the earphones in his ears. Nothing quite like film soundtracks to calm you down. His chosen at the moment is Lord of the Rings and he sits back to stare at the white ceiling. There's no one to his left but a woman reading a book to his right. The train roars to life and he jolts a little and takes a look around. It's mostly full of people looking tired and ready for home like he is. 

What catches his eyes though is the very attractive man currently looking bored and far too sexy. Stiles bit his lip hard doing his best not to stare and keep his eyes lingering but he can't help it. Can't help but trace his eyes over long legs covered in fitting jeans, hands tucked into an expensive looking leather jacket and white shirt underneath. Stubble covered those cheeks and he wanted to bury his hands in his hair. His mouth was set into a grim frown and he wanted to see what his smile looked like. 

“Fuck me,” he whispered under his breath. The woman at his right currently reading what appeared to be Fifty Shades of Grey looked up startled. Stiles shook his head and inched away feeling uncomfortable. His eyes lingered back on Mr Dark and Handsome. Stiles wanted to suck his dick, or get on his knees, or let him get on his knees, or lie on a bed and be held down...

His train of thought took him to dark and lusty places he couldn't afford to have if he didn't want a boner. Stiles bit his lip hard and pulled his phone out to text Erica. Scott wouldn't understand and he wasn't going to text Lydia. No way. She'd demand to be put on speaker phone once she called him. 

_“Hottest guy ever in front of me!!! I want to sit on his face.”_

It didn't take her two minutes to reply to him. 

**Erica. 17:52.**

_“Really? Details. All of them. Now. NOW. X”_

Stiles looked up at him once before replying. 

_“Tall, dark, stubbled, so sexy I want to die, Erica, I want to die. Remember when you saw Boyd for the first time and you said you'd want to lick him like a cola popsicle? Well it's like THAT.”_

**Erica. 17:59**

_“OMG that was one time. Stop bringing that up. Ask him out, slide over there and tell him as long as I have a face...you'll have a place to sit. ;) x”_

Stiles snorted hard covering his mouth with his hand and ignored the looks from some strangers who caught onto him. This was why he loved her. 

_“You're unbelievable. NO. I'll die and then you'll be sad. No one to drink tequila at midnight when you and Boyd fight.”_

Stiles sat back and flickered his eyes over to Mr Dark and Handsome on his phone now, his thumb working as it skidded on the screen every now and again. 

**Erica. 18:11**

_“Do not miss out on the chance of getting laid, Stilinski. I want a picture! Send me a pic! X”_

It left him gaping and he looked up glancing at him and wondered if he could do it. It would be awkward if he noticed. It's not like people went about taking photos of strangers. Stiles bit his lip hard and stared down at his phone. It didn't matter though when Mr Dark and Handsome stood up at the next stop to get off. He walked past him to stand by the doors giving him a perfect view of his ass. Stiles sighed softly looking at it and wanted to bite it and hard. 

_“Can't. The man of my dreams just left the train. Last stop before mine. THE WORLD HATES ME.”_

**Erica. 18:17**

_“Drama queen. Come to mine and we can eat ice cream and drink my mom's vodka. X”_

It was the most tempting offer and he took it feeling glum and cheated out of something. His dad wasn't in when he finally made it home dumping his bag and yanking open the fridge. Milk was his first choice when he gulped it out of the bottle before putting it back and grabbing his keys to head out.

Erica was waiting with Ben and Jerry's when he knocked and she let him into her home. Hair piled into a messy bun on her head and pale pink lipstick to match. 

“You look blue.”

“I feel it, he was seriously hot. I, by the way, did not exist to the Adonis sat on the train.”

“You're like a horny dog,” Erica commented, handing him a spoon and pushing him down. “You need to get laid. When was the last time you had sex?”

“I don't even remember any more. Was it Tony Baker?”

“Probably, I don't keep track.” 

“God! I should have stood up and accidentally fell onto his lap...and then stayed there,” Stiles mumbled stabbing his ice cream. Erica chuckled ruffling his hair and he pouted grabbing the bottle of vodka. 

Stiles didn't know if he would see him again. It's not like he'd seen him before and he wasn't that lucky. No one like that returned to his life more than once. The next morning, his hangover extreme, his coffee warm in his hand, he scanned the train in desperate hope. He saw no sign, not even when he walked through the carriages and took a seat sighing. What was wrong with him? 

“You look upset dude, you feeling okay?” Scott questioned to him once he was in college. 

“I'm fine, promise,” he said, his hand slapping his shoulder. They walked to class and he rolled his eyes when Scott found Allison. He was the dumbest werewolf in the world around her. It was sickening. 

“I want to go. I am dying, I am dying and it's all your fault,” he moaned down the phone to Erica.

“Stop crying, you know I have no sympathy, did I force you to drink? No, no I didn't, anyway your guy might be on the train.”

“Please, he wasn't there before and he won't be today. Erica, the world hates me. Letting me see a guy like that twice in a row? No.”

“Whatever you say.”

Despite his protests he clung onto a little hope of seeing him again. This time he didn't get a seat and clung onto the railing and bobbed his foot in time with the music. He stared out at the darkening sky before glancing around and pausing. He was back. 

Mr Dark and Handsome currently sat in his own seat. His leather jacket replaced by a warmer coat, the jeans were still the same, and he still looked delicious. Stiles swore under his breath looking down at his phone and itched to text Erica. It was hard to do it standing around people and his arm clutching the pole. His thumb stroked over the screen slowly and he lifted his head slowly. Stiles sucked in a breath at Mr Dark and Handsome staring at him with narrowed eyes. He feels frozen staring at him but he knows it must look weird and turns his head swallowing hard. 

He never expected that. Stiles can still feel the heat of his gaze on him and can feel the rush of heat to his cheeks. He's blushing. He's actually blushing and he can't believe it. Stiles cleared his throat and desperately skimmed his thumb down his phone to find a music track. He didn't look up again till the train arrived at the guy's stop and he flicked his eyes up to see him brush past. His shoulder brushed his and a shot of warmth shot through him. Stiles watched his retreating back and nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned his head back towards him and raised an eyebrow. 

His mouth was hanging open and the doors were closing before he could do anything. There was seats available which he finally took and groaned softly. 

_“Hottie McHotness was on the train again. He looked at me!!! I couldn't look back and then he left, he looked back, and I was stood on the train gaping at him like a fucking moron! ERICA! HELP!”_

**Erica. 18:23**

_“OMG U IDIOT. X”_

Erica was no help at all and he collapsed on his bed face first when he arrived home. It was one thing to see him twice but for him to actually look back at him? Stiles was half convinced he was in love with a complete stranger. He didn't even know his name. He could be a psycho murderer but hey at least he was handsome. The tickle of anticipation curled in his stomach and he came to a realization that he didn't get the morning train but Mr Dark and Handsome could be on the train home. 

Erica rang him just as he was boarding and he quickly walked down the length of the carriages till he found his particular carriage. 

“Is he there?”

“Yes,” he hissed taking a seat. 

“Sit in his lap and tell him to suck your dick.”

“Oh my god,” he muttered shutting his eyes. Mr Dark and Handsome was sitting opposite of him, exactly opposite, wearing a leather jacket and dark blue scarf. “I'm not going to do that.”

“Why? Come on, be bold, we only live once.”

“Because – because I can't. I have to go.”

“You need to take a picture, okay? Take a freaking picture of him!” she pleaded. 

“Fine,” he hissed hanging up on her pleading. Stiles coughed and pressed his earplugs into his ears instead and looked down at his converse encrusted with mud. Today, he wasn't looking at him, he would try his best not to stare. It didn't exclude looking at him from the corner of his eye to see him too looking anywhere but at him. His eyes fixed on looking out of the window instead and Stiles is kind of dying to know his name. It's strange nicknaming a complete stranger. His hands fiddled with his phone. 

Stiles leaned back bringing his phone up to pretend he was playing with it and instead brought up his camera to get a good enough picture. What he didn't count on at all was the flash going off when he took the picture. The flash catching the attention of the people opposite him and most of all, Mr Dark and Handsome. Stiles could feel his eyes widening and his cheeks flush with such a heat he dropped the phone down immediately. 

Mr Dark and Handsome was staring at him confused, his eyebrow quirked in question, and Stiles wanted to die. He wanted the whole train to explode right there and then. How could you possibly explain away taking a picture of a stranger?! People were staring at him and he bit his lip hard, his hand gripping his bag to shoulder it and move. 

“Oh my god!” he mouthed to himself. He took a seat in the next carriage and exhaled harshly including the attachment. 

_“I took the picture. AND THE FUCKING FLASH WENT OFF. HE CAUGHT ME!!!”_

**Erica. 18:11**

_“NO WAY! OMG. PLEASE. GET YOUR ASS HERE ASAP! Plus, holy shit, he's hot! Smoking hot. Why do I have a bf again? X”_

Stiles buried his face into his hand and exhaled shakily. There was an uncomfortable swirling in his stomach and he froze feeling someone sit next to him. 

“I have a question,” a voice said. Stile sat up quickly to stare at the man he had currently on his phone. “The question is why you took my picture. Don't say it was a mistake, I saw you fiddling with your phone.”

“Um,” he began and trailed off. Green eyes, his eyes were officially green. Stiles stared into them, his mouth gaping like a fish. “This is awkward.”

“You haven't answered my question.”

“It was for a friend,” he blurted out. 

“Your friend?”

“Yes, she, um, she wanted to see what you looked like.”

“Why would she want to know that?” he questioned slowly.

“Because, I, I kind of, sort of, mentioned you, look wise,” Stiles babbled and trailed off biting his lip. “Oh my god, I am so sorry, I forgot the flash. I'll delete it, we can -”

His speech of 'please forgive me' was halted by a flash in his face. The guy was holding up his own cell phone and it took a picture of him. 

“Makes us even,” he smirked. He stood when his stop arrived and Stiles gaped at him before reacting.

“Stiles!” he shouted catching his attention so he turned confused. “My name, it's Stiles.”

“Derek,” he called back to him before stepping off the train. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered over and over again. He couldn't quite comprehend what happened just then. It felt like a bizarre dream and he pinched his arm stepping off the train once it reached his stop. Stiles walked all the way to Erica's and knocked only once before it opened.

“Tell me everything!” she squealed.

“I took the picture, the flash fucking went off. So I have everyone in the fucking carriage staring at me,” he ranted and began to pace. “Derek is staring at me like I'm some sort of freak...”

“Wait, Derek? How do you know his name?!”

“I'm getting to that part!” he cried, holding up a hand to silence her. “So I'm sitting there like a total moron until I pick up my bag and leave. I move to the next carriage, sit there, send you the picture, and I am contemplating death. Then he sits next to me.”

“No way,” she hissed excitedly.

“He asks why I took the picture and – and I told him! Told him it was for you, which it was, and I am halfway apologizing and he takes my picture.”

“He took your picture?!”

“Yes!”

“Holy crap,” Erica whispered. “Then what?”

“I shout my name at him like an ass and he shouts back...Derek. His name is Derek, not Mr Dark and Handsome.”

“Oh my god,” she said sitting back. “It's like a love story, you're creating a love story! Oh my god, if you get together and get married and have kids....you can tell them this story! Oh my god!”

“Stop saying, oh my god,” Stiles muttered, sitting down and shoving her arm as she giggled. 

“This is amazing! Plus he's really hot, you're right about making a fool out of yourself. I'm regretting falling in love with Boyd.”

“Cruel,” he mumbled.

“You have to ask him out on a date. Seize the fucking day!”

“I took a picture of him! He probably thinks I'm sort of maniac! This is your fault!” Stiles cried, jumping up to pace and run his fingers through his hair. “Holy crap, I actually cannot believe that all happened. What the hell is my life?”

“Weird and wonderful,” Erica answered for him. “You've just met your soul mate.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and dropped down in the chair with a whimper. It couldn't get any worse for him and his stomach was in knots and butterflies about seeing him tomorrow. His nerves keep him awake half the night and he ended up feeling miserable and exhausted the next day. His coffee does nothing and neither does Scott who makes it his mission to cheer him up. By the end of the day, he's nervous as hell for the train. 

Stiles takes the first seat he can and keeps his head down. He's playing Candy Crush when he feels an arm brush against his. Derek is sitting next to him and his throat literally dries at the sight of him. It's humiliating. 

“Hi,” Stiles squeaks. His eyes close and he hates himself so hard he wants to vomit. 

“Hello, still have my picture?”

“I don't know, you still got mine?”

“My sister was fond of it.”

“She was – wait, what?” Stiles demanded. “I deleted it, I don't know whether or not my friend deleted hers. She's threatening...”

“What?”

“To frame it.”

“I think I should be flattered,” Derek murmured, his head to turning to look down the carriage. 

“I am seriously so sorry about yesterday. It's just, your really attractive and I told my friend who demanded I take a picture. I forgot about the flash.”

“So if I never knew, I would have had my picture taken creepily by a stranger, sent to another stranger, and felt violated above everything else. Whilst feeling creeped out and wanting to contact the cops,” Derek said casually. His eyes meeting his so he felt sick. 

“Well when you put it that way...” he mumbled faintly. 

“Stiles, it's an odd name, is it your real one?”

“No, nickname, my real name is Polish and unpronounceable to human beings.”

“Cute,” Derek remarked softly. “I've not seen you on the train before.”

“Right back atcha, you appeared out of nowhere one day.”

“Started work in my uncle's firm. This train gets me back to the house a lot quicker. What about you?”

“College,” Stiles replied, his back straightening up to lean back. His hands were sweaty as he spread them and settled them on his knees. “The stop after yours. It gets me there and back.”

“What are you studying?”

“Mythology, psychology on top of that.”

“Odd group.”

“Yeah, well, I was glad to get into them,” he answered quickly. Derek raised his eyebrows at him and he stares back. It's like staring into the sun and Stiles wants to kiss him. 

“Well this has been great,” he said, bringing out his cell phone and pressing the button to light the screen up. Stiles looked down and blinked seeing his own face there. His own face looking flushed, his eyes half closed and his mouth open from speech. He looks ridiculous. 

“Whoa, what the hell?!” he demanded reaching for it. Derek tugged it away and over his head smirking. 

“You don't like my wallpaper?”

“Hey, at least I did the honest thing and deleted my picture of you! That's just mean!” he cried, his body scrambling to reach it. Derek is stronger, faster, and he darts to stand. Their carriage is quite vacant for a Thursday evening and he stands staring at him. 

“Well let me make up to you.”

“What?” he breathed.

“Fancy coffee?”

“When?”

“Now.”

“Seriously?” he murmured. 

“Yeah, right now,” he said, glancing up when the tannoy announced his stop. “Fancy it?”

Stiles swallowed hard and nodded once grabbing his bag. Derek smirked pocketing his phone and standing near the door. Stiles stood with him and attempted to keep a cool head when the train stopped and they got off. The cool wind blowing over them as he tried to keep up and follow. 

“This isn't some set up to try and murder me is it? I'll have you know my dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills, buddy. He will hunt you down and rip your dick off,” he warned him. Derek chuckled low and shook his head.

“Do I look like a murderer?”

“Yes, with the stubble, the hot look in those eyes, and that leather jacket, you do kind of have a look of wanting to slit my throat and throw my body into a ditch. But then again anybody can be a murderer. That nice old lady you see daily could have killed a man and you'd never know.”

“You have a fun way of putting things.”

“It's a knack.”

“Come on, I know a nice place.”

Derek led him to a small cafe on the corner of the block. It held an orange sign and the moment he walked in he was hit by the smell of coffee and cookies. It was nice, comforting, and he took a seat once they ordered two lattes. 

“So this is strange,” Stiles murmured, his bag tucked between his legs so he faced him dead on.

“Kind of like having your picture taken without your consent.”

“I am so sorry about that, I really am, I know you must think I'm some sort of freak.”

“Maybe just a little,” Derek smirked. “But we're even.”

“Yeah but you kept yours and – and put it as your wallpaper! Now that – that is weird!” Stiles cried sitting back, his arms folding over his chest to look at him. Derek's smirk brightened and he stared down at his hands. Their latte's came and he poured two sachets of sugar into his before staring.

“So, tell me about yourself, so I'm not sitting in front of a stranger from a train,” Stiles asked gently. He was desperate to know more.

“I work in my uncle's firm as a temporary accountant. I'm very good with numbers.”

“An accountant? You don't look like one.”

“But apparently, I look like a murderer,” Derek replied. 

“Everybody looks like a murderer! You just don't look like the person to do math and numbers, sorry if that is rude.”

“None taken, I get that a lot, but I'm doing it as a favor. So why psychology?” 

Stiles took a careful sip of his latte before answering. “I want to help people. I like knowing I am doing something to benefit others. People are fucked up, they need people to talk to who aren't going to judge them. I'm that person.”

Something in Derek's eyes had softened looking at him and he cleared his throat looking down at the brown goodness instead. His cheeks felt too warm and he hated how obvious he was. 

“Sounds like a good career.”

“Yeah, well, hopefully I get there. It's been a dream of mine for a while. I've had a lot of shit happen in my life, my mom, my best friend, and I like helping people.”

“It's a good quality to have.”

Stiles snorted softly and nodded feeling fondness brush inside of him. “Better than taking pictures of complete strangers. I blame Erica completely. I just commented on your good looks.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Oh come on, you must know you're ridiculously good looking.”

“I'm not so modest,” he said, eyes downcast, his fingers running around the half drunk cup. “But if we're talking about looks...”

“What, you mean me?” Stiles demanded incredulously. “Don't be stupid!”

“I'm not stupid. You don't see yourself clearly at all.”

Stiles was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. His fingers pinched his skin and it hurt enough for him to sit back reeling. Derek downed the rest of his cup and brushed his hands together. Stiles did the same and felt the coffee kick in a little as they sat there. 

“I can walk you back to the train station if you want?”

“Sure,” he said, shouldering his bag and walking out. “So this was fun. Bizarre but really kind of fun and it was nice to get to know you. Know the you who sits opposite me and scowls at people around him.”

“You try sitting next to a fat old guy who smells of sweat, old spice, and masturbation.”

Stiles laughed out loud, his breath misting the air, so his eyes clenched and he looked at Derek who was amused. 

“I know the feeling, I sit next to women who read Fifty Shades of Grey. Now that should be illegal!” 

There's another train due in fifteen minutes and he turns spinning on the spot to face him.

“So I'll take a wild guess and assume I'll see you tomorrow on the train.”

“Probably, it's my regular,” he said, stepping towards him so he was in his personal space. Was he going to kiss him? Oh god, what if he kissed him? Stiles stared at him barely breathing and feeling like he was going to be sick when he reached for his pocket. His hand fiddled with Stiles' phone before he handed it back. 

“See you soon,” Derek called over his shoulder walking away. Stiles stared at his phone and at the contacts to see Derek's name staring back at him. 

“I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming,” he murmured in disbelief. 

*

It was an understatement of the century that he was nervous and excited for the train home the next evening. Stiles couldn't sleep that night and had tossed and turned thinking of Derek. He felt that a stereotypical school boy thinking of the girl of his dreams in some cliché movie. It was a nightmare. But Derek was there and this time was drinking from a bottle of coca cola. His eyebrows once he spotted him and this time Stiles took a seat next to him.

“Good day at work?”

“It was okay. How was college?”

“I fell asleep in one of my classes and Scott drew on my face,” he said, tapping the faint line of blue still visible on his face.

“Scott?”

“BFF,” Stiles answered with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Sounds nice.”

Silence fell and Stiles twitched tapping his feet and twisted to look at him. “Is it weird that this is weird? I mean we've crossed the boundaries of complete strangers and more like friendly companionship now.”

“Companionship?”

“Or not? I don't know! I've never had someone this hot,” he cried, gesturing at him and ignoring the looks of others around him. “Want to talk to me and invite me for coffee and then put their own number into my phone. Which I stared at for an hour by the way.”

“You ramble when you're nervous don't you?” Derek questioned him, his eyebrow quirked. 

“Kind of, it's a little embarrassing,” he said, his hands covering his face so he whined softly. Derek's hand circled his wrist to tug it down and meet his eye line.

“You need to calm down.”

His hand around his wrist feels nice and warm and he lets himself sink back and relax. He is being over-dramatic and he feels stupid after it. God, why was it so hard to act cool and calm around someone you could potentially like a lot more than you realized. Conversation is easy after that and he's surprised to feel his phone vibrant in his pocket and see a message. 

**Derek Hale. 18:45**

_“What's your favorite color?”_

It's such an innocent question that leaves him confused, amused, and intrigued all at the same wonderful time as he sends a message back.

_“Blue. It's nice. Yours?”_

**Derek Hale. 18:51**

_“Red. It's nice too.”_

Text messages flowed between them throughout the night and into the morning as well. Something he was very pleased about and the others noticed. Particularly Erica.

“You have to tell me! I've been with you on this right from the beginning!”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“Let me figure it out first! I don't know what was is going on” 

Erica wasn't happy but it was dropped and he was able to sort of breathe and talk with Derek on the phone and on text. Trains were no longer boring and he started to notice the little things about Derek. When he laughed, his eyes lit up. When he was irritated, he scowled, he flinched away from smelly old business men. He had a large family and a close old sister. He was also a mommy's boy and loved his dear old mom more than anything. It was sweet really and he was glad to be getting to know his Mr Dark and Handsome. 

It was a month after he first saw him that Derek surprised him with a message in the morning. 

**Derek Hale. 09:10**

_“Saturday night, fancy going out?”_

_“Like a date? Or you know food with a friend? I'm confused.”_

**Derek Hale. 09:21**

_“Like a date, idiot. Fancy it?”_

Even though there was no one in his bedroom he would forever deny to himself that he kicked his legs and yelled into a pillow excitedly. Forever. 

_“Yeah, sure, sounds fun.”_

What a fucking understatement. 

Stiles didn't tell anyone. Not even his own dad who was forever eying his vibrating phone with suspicion. He was the Sheriff. He would always find out the truth in the end. He was an excited hyperactive mess waiting for this date to come. On the other hand he was all nervous as hell because this was Derek. Derek, the sexist man he had ever got to know. Who was five years older than him plus working as an accountant. He was an nineteen year old college student with a dependency on energy drinks and bad takeaway food. How the hell was it going to work? 

In the end, he spent half of Saturday morning and afternoon panicking about what to wear and trying to tell his dad he was going on a date without telling him who it was. It worked out pretty well when he told him he was nineteen now and he'd text to reassure his panicked father he was still alive. He took the train to the next station where Derek was waiting for him.

“I would have picked you up but I don't have a working car.”

“Well yeah, why do you think we're always using trains?” he called towards him. He looked good, so good in a waistcoat and shirt. “You look nice, really nice.”

“So do you,” Derek answered back.

“I'm wearing a shirt, you should be pleased I didn't turn up in my Captain America top. I love that top,” he murmured. Derek smirked and then reached for his hand so their fingers slid together perfectly. Stiles was certain his intestines just fell out of his ass. 

“Come on, we have reservations.”

“Fuck!” he mouthed up at the darkening sky and they walked together. Derek's thumb sliding over his knuckles so his heart skipped and he felt funny watching him. It was a nice place from the outside, all glowing lights and tables and chairs so fancy he felt funny. This place was clearly pricy and he was way out of his depth.

“Table for two” Derek said politely to the maitre d who nodded leading the to a table. 

“This is insane,” he whispered. “I feel undressed.”

“No, you're fine,” Derek said sitting opposite him. “You look great.”

Stiles smiled faintly and looked up when he returned with menus and asked for their first drinks of the evening. It was two beers and away he went leaving them alone.

“I've never been on a date before.”

“Really?”

“Never had a serious relationship, more like casual flings, if I wanted to call something a date it would be McDonald's. Nothing quite like fries and a blow job,” he muttered and trailed off with a bark of laughter at Derek's expression. “Sorry.” 

“Well this is no fries and blow job I'm afraid.”

“What is it then?” Stiles teased grabbing a bread stick and taking a small bite.

“Nice food, good company, a second date, and then a bedroom. With your clothes all over my floor,” he said, snatching the bread stick out of his hands and taking a bite.

“Don't tell me, you don't put out on a first date, do you?” Stiles whispered, a fight to keep the smile off his face as he looked at him. 

“That's not classy.”

Stiles laughed softly into his hands and pulled back amused and fond once their beers arrived. It was a sharp taste and he hummed enjoying it. 

“No point rushing it I find,” Derek said, his tongue stroking against his lips as he chased the last of his beer. Stiles stared at his lips and fought down the urge to launch over there and kiss him hard. 

“On the train, the first time I saw you, did you – you know, did you notice me? Because the second time, you stared at me.”

“It's hard not to when you can feel eyes on you throughout the whole journey. I was confused, a little intrigued about why a random boy was staring at me like I was a piece of steak. The last steak and you were very hungry.”

“I wasn't that bad!” he protested.

“How could you know? Did you know the look in your eyes and face?”

“Well, no, but still!” Stiles protested. “Was I really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god,” he whined, his eyes closing and his head tipping back. So embarrassing. Their waiter returned to take their orders and he ordered for a first course. It was nice, something he wasn't used to as they shared conversation. Talking about their families, their friends, and Stiles was halfway he was falling in love with him. He hadn't even kissed him yet but here he was. Falling for the guy who leaned over and fed him a prawn in a weird sauce. It was actually very nice and by the end of the meal he's eating a toffee cake. It's sweet on his tongue and he feels giddy from the three beers currently in his system. The bill is slipped onto his table and he snatches it to open it and look at the numbers. 

“Holy crap!” he cried.

“Give it here, I'm paying, don't worry.”

“Worry? That's a ridiculous amount.”

“Well I'm paying so stop,” Derek ordered bringing out a wad of cash. Stiles shook his head and looked away amazed. He had truly been wined and dined. It was amazing. He stoles one of the little mints there for them and chewed it while they walked out. It was cold out and he wrapped his arms around himself. It was getting towards half ten and Derek walked him back to the train station, his hand clutched into his, and he couldn't stop smiling. 

The platform was empty and Derek stopped and turned to look at him.

“I've been wanting to do this for a while...”

“Dump me?” he said coming to the worst possible conclusion.

Derek frowned tugging him closer and into his personal space. Here he could smell the sharp and nice smell of his cologne, his warmth surrounded him and he shivered. Stiles stared into his eyes and knew what it was coming. Which is why he leaned in when Derek did. The kiss a soft brush of their lips and he wanted so much more.

His hand cupped his hip, the other brushing against his cheek and stubbled cheek to deepen the kiss. Derek's tongue brushed against his and he moaned seeking more. Derek's hands cradled the back of his skull whilst their lips brushed and moved together perfectly. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered against his lips. Derek moaned, a soft sound that had his dick responding with a twitching ache. His back collided gently with the bricked wall and the kiss turned desperate. Passionate enough to have his toes curling in his shoes and his dick achingly hard.

“I think...that is the best kiss I have ever had,” he mumbled. Derek huffed a laugh, warm air against his chin and lips. “So you're not dumping me?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Stranger things have happened,” he muttered. “So, are we...you know...you and me, are we...together?”

“I'd like to think a second date could confirm that.”

“Oh yes please,” he whispered. His hand grabbed his phone and he pulled it out to look at him.

“I need a photo.”

“What?”

“Of you and me, selfie time, Derek, I need to send one to Erica who is screaming at me daily for an update. I now have an update, so I have to send a picture. This shouldn't shock you, it's how we met and all.”

Derek rolled his eyes but allowed tilting him back towards him for a kiss. Stiles smiled against his lips and took the picture. It was actually pretty good, quite sweet of them. Stiles sent the attachment to Erica before meeting his eyes with a grin and a hard kiss.

 _To Erica. 22:41 ___  
Attachment included.

_HERE. Picture of me and Derek. I owe you so much for making me take a picture of him because here's the proof! He's sexy, he's mine, and I am going to fuck him so much my dick will fall off. Hope you're happy. :-)_

What he doesn't hear now but will hear from a very disgruntled Boyd in hours to come is how Erica screamed in delight to the picture, her excitement enough for Erica to shove Boyd off her during sex. Her hand thrusting the phone into his face instead as she delighted over her best friend finally getting some.


End file.
